Recently, there are more and more electronic devices (e.g, mobile phone, tablet, etc.) for personal use in the market. The electronic devices might fall to the ground when the user is not carefully using the electronic device. Therefore, the electronic device must have capability of shock-resistance to decrease the impact from external force. Traditionally, a shock-resistance testing apparatus is able to test one direction of electronic device. However, when the electronic device falls, the impact on the electronic devices may be generated in different directions. Therefore, the shock-resistance testing apparatus should provide functions for testing impact on different directions of the electronic device.